Supercalifragilisticexpalidocious (User)
WIP: This thing is a massive work in progress because I still have to learn quite a few things lol Base= |-|Jevil-Controlled= |-|The Angelic Devil= |-|SPAR= |-|Battle= Summary "Supercalifragilisticexpalidocious" is an three-hundred nonillion year old undercover cyborg lizard who is the brother of Kirb Kerbe, Furby, SlimMnMMarshall, XXXERIC_SWATZERNEGGERXX, TheRealSlimShady, Brother, Father, Mother, Sister, and ZUCCK-203, someone with evil intentions to steal data. He is the daughter-son of Nick Crompton and Mary Poppins, after Nick Crompton's collar popped one inch higher than before. All his life he wants money and power, and people didn't respect his mind they'd die from lead shower. He prefers to keep twenty-five lighters on his dressers and yessirs; a high-tech higher-dimensional high dresser. He also prefers Neopets over Fortnite. He likes Vaporwave and Rap Music, and dislikes Vaporwave and Rap Music. Backstory He was born and raised in Mom's Spagheti Infested 8 Mile, as he was trained for a thousand years inside a water bottle under Sherane, a.k.a Kendrick Splinter's Daughter, alongside his brothers. He constantly endured harsh, rigorous and intense training, but one day he started getting a bit too strained trying hard in the atmosphere they were in, that constant stress and sweat caused his body parts to uncontrollably shake. Alot of the infected particles from the Mom's Spaghetti all came into him, which caused his palms to sweat alot, as his knees began to weaken while his arm began to become heavier. Weeks later he still had those symptoms, but he began vomiting on his favorite sweater he wears 202038230828001939289204091/7, as he finally became paralyzed. SlimMnMMarshall, the genius of the group, was able to fix him up and upgrade him within weeks, giving him new powers and the like. He just worked on the Suggon '''supply, but he completely demolished training effortlessly. However, he collapsed once more due to the limited power '''Suggon has despite it's advantages. SlimMnMMarshall upgraded him once more and tried to find another better energy supply, but that took him a year. The symptoms Supercalifragilisticexpalidocious suffered began to catch up to SlimMnMMarshall by the time he found the final energy supply, and not wanting to risk transmitting the disease to his brothers, he delivered it with Hotel?Trivago. Howard The Alien '''arrived at their door, delivering perfectly diamend insulated and compatible '''Ligma. '''Supercalifragilisticexpalidocious was working once more, and he was demolishing training even better than before. They let him go after a hundred years, as he set out to explore the world. Powers and Stats '''Key: Base Form I Super Form I Jevil Controlled Base I Jevil Controlled Super I ''The Angelic Devil '' Tier: '''At least Low 2-C, likely higher (During the time of the '''Universe Survival Saga, Supercalifragilisticexpalidocious intentionally inserted himself into the saga for fun, waiting inside the ground for Goku and Jiren to fight for the last time. Then easily one-shot them with a punch and a kick. Kept up with a UISSBKKX20 Zenkai Boosted Goku, Golden Frieza, and Android 17 shortly after. Stomped the ground out of anger once and destroyed multiple universes) I High 2-A '(Was bored in school, but then he decided to use math to add one dimension to his dimensional power. Created an infinite amount of space-time constructs and destroyed them all in one second just to qualify for this tier, and fought a god who did the same feat) I '''High 1-B '(Defeated the Mom's Spaghetti King Creeper by slapboxing with spades, which an Mom's Spaghetti embodiment was able to make Eminem's knees weak and arms heavy during his prime just by their presence. Said prime is much superior to DAMN Kendrick who holds every concept within his DNA) I 'Memetic+ ''(I CAN DO ANYTHING) ''I '''At least '''High 2-A, '''possibly '''Low 1-C '(Is the embodiment of DUALITY. which exists within the 5th Dimension and slightly within the sixth. Should be much more powerful than his '''"Super Form") Name: '''Supercalifragilisticexpalidocious Poppins Crompton The 23rd '''Origin: '''Joke Battles Wiki '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Three-Hundred Nonillion (Appears 23) '''Height: 5'9 I 6'7 (;-;) I 5'2 I 4'11 I 5'11 Classification: '''Puffball (False Form), Zucc (Zany Uber Cool Crickilizard) '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Acasuality, Immortality (Type 1, 3), Regeneration (High-Godly), Time Manipulation, Resistance To Time Manipulation, Defense Calling, Omni-Negation (Defense Only), Ability to summon MENUs, Adaptive Attribute Assimilation, Adaptive Attacks, Adaptive Augmentation, '''Ability to switch between '''Mobility '''and '''Immobility, Shapeshifting, STATS Manipulation, Math Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Mastery), Martial Arts Mastery, Extremely Good H2H Combatant, Divided Mind, Weapons Mastery, Hax Immunity, Power Nullification, Iron Will I Same, but much, much higher than before I Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Ability to summon MENUs, Soul Manipulation (Mastery), Immunity to Soul Manipulation, Energy Sensing, Damage Empowerment, Speed Amplification, Strength Amplification, Speed Empowerment, Immunity to Mind Control/Manipulation and Possession, Chaos Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Mastery), Immunity to Time Manipulation, Hypercompetence, Life Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Omni-Negation, Power Nullification, Iron Will, Reality Warping, Teleportation, Conceptual Manipulation, Absolute Hax Immunity, Bloodlust Empowerment, Omni-Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Pataphysics Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Can switch from being Corporeal to Non-Corporeal, Acasuality, Defense Calling, Pressure Point Detection, Existence Erasure, Immunity to Existence Erasure, Immunity to Stats Effect Inducement, Immunity to Omni-Negation, Immunity to Power Nullification, Instinctive Reaction, Absolute Immortality, Life and Death Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Manipulation Manipulation, Invulnerability I I CAN DO ANYTHING! I TBA Attack Potency: 'At least '''Universe Level+ '(Every lizardman who can disguise as anyone similar to Mark Zuckerberg, is capable of affecting 4.5 Endless D's, which are obviously Mathematical Dimensions) I 'High Multiversal Level+ '(By adding a dimension to his power, he is now able to create/affect/destroy 5.5 Endless D's, which obviously still means Mathematical Dimensions. Can create an endless amount of large space-time constructs and destroy them right after.) I 'High Hyperverse Level '(Defeated the Mom's Spaghetti monsters, who defeated Prime Eminem, who in turn was infinitely superior to DAMN. Kendrick who achieved the H.I.I.P.O.W.E.R) I '''I CAN DO ANYTHING! I At least High Multiverse Level, 'possibly '''Low Complex Multiverse Level '(Is able to easily affect the 5th/6th Dimension, as he exists within those boundaries. Is way above the 'High 2-A '''norm); ignores conventional durability with powers and abilities 'Speed: Supersonic+ 'movement speed (Listened to Queen, so therefore is now a supersonic lizard man. Was constantly able to catch up with Eminem's fast verse during "Rap God", which was looped for hours. Eminem specifically stated in the song that those were "lyrics coming at you at supersonic speed". Was able to beat Super Sonic in a race across Earth), with '''Massively FTL+ '''reactions and flight speed (In a Kirby Roleplay, Supercalifragilisticexpalidocious was able to evade Galeem's beams very quickly, before blasting off into deep space in an near instant) I At least '''Massively FTL '(Comparable to the likes of King Crimson because it just works) movement speed, with 'Massively FTL+ '''reactions and flight speed (Should be the same as before) I '''Immeasurable '(Flew around Earth out of boredom and ended up back at 1864 during landing with no use of Time Manipulation, desperately flew across an endless amount of timelines instantly after seeing a Rule 34 + Rule 36 picture of himself) I ''I CAN DO ANYTHING! I Immeasurable '(Infinitely faster than his '''Jevil - Controlled Base. '''Is able to quickly proper align his QPU's with pure speed in order to travel across an endless amount of dimensions, as shown when he attempted to beat Lightning Mcqueen in a race (Lightning Mcqueen was in his prime at his time, as he explicity stated he was speed during Cars 1), and speed blitzed Speedrun Mario trying to hold back his speedrun world record setting time.); ignores speed via more speed 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable I Immeasurable I Immeasurable I Immeasurable I I CAN DO ANYTHING! I Immeasurable '(Should be much stronger in lifting than his other forms. Flew into the first dimension as he lifted ten dimensions and then proceeded to throw it far away in order for it to evade an army of verse-soloer spectral destroyers. Outlifted 50 Cent) 'Striking Strength: Universal+ '(One shot MUI Goku and Jiren with a punch and a kick, striked Mark Zuckerberg with a punch during lizardman training which made an endless amount of timelines around them collapse) I '''High Multiversal+ '(Added a dimension to his power, so therefore should be at this level) I 'High Hyperversal '(Was able to kick and destroy "An inventory In this gourd there's a Ford engine, door hinge, syringe, an orange, an extension cord, and a Ninja sword, not to mention four linchpins an astringent stored Ironing board, a bench, a wrench an oru winch and a wooden hoe", destroyed a Mom's Spaghetti monster within one kick) I ''I CAN DO ANYTHING! I High Multiversal+ '(AP = Striking Strength, after escaping the Verse Soloer Spectral Destroyers, decided to have a bit of fun and hit the ten dimensions from the bottom, which made this video.); ignores conventional durability with powers and abilities Durability: Universe Level+ I High Multiversal+ I High Hyperversal I ''I CAN DO ANYTHING! ''I Low Complex Multiversal Level; 'durability likes to ignore striking strength (Can easily tank the attacks of those within the 5/6th dimension due to his sins, virtues, and will amplifying his physical and spiritual attributes) '''Stamina: Above Average I Immensely High I Infinite I I CAN DO ANYTHING! I Irrelevant; '''ignores stamina via being active '''Range: Irrelevant '(Was able to attack an inventory In this gourd with a Ford engine, door hinge, syringe, an orange, an extension cord, and a Ninja sword, not to mention four linchpins an astringent stored Ironing board, a bench, a wrench an oru winch and a wooden hoe all in one shot) '''Standard Equipment: Brain Necklace, a Gourd, High-Tech Ford Engine, Door Hinge, Syringe, Orange, Extension Cord, Ninja Sword, Four Linchpins, An astringent stored Ironing Bord, a Bench, a Wrench, an oru winch and a wooden hoe. Intelligence: Below Average '''(Very slow and childish with an awareness level of a toddler, as he slurs his words too many times; however may have a few strokes of supergenius), likely higher I''' '''Same' I Extremely High''' '''(Despite being considered massively insane, has shown to be a really clever person as a Jevil outsmarted many players in their first few shots at beating him, and inside Super's body he's able to efficiently strategize and cleverly place very discreet but good traps within his plan many times, outsmarting Sherane, the hoodrat with an infinite amount of plans) I ''I CAN DO ANYTHING! ''I Gifted, Immensely High''' during Battle (In this form, his awareness level rises to a very high proportion, allowing him to quickly process the target, think of many ways to relate, counter, betray, and befriend, quickly know/copy their gestures that'll commence their attack and find ways to make a counter to their attacks mid-battle all without powers. Is easily comparable to Kendrick Lamar normally, Alexcar3000 and KingPin0422, being able to do what they can do easily with a large creative boost as opposed to before) Weaknesses: '''Has very low common sense as he is foolish, and his actions are easily predictable and repetitive. Tends to lose control and spazz out at times, incredibly depressed and perverted I Same I Is a very unstable person with his large amounts of insanity despite the boost, Jevil doesn't come in until he wants to I Same I None Notable in the form + The form only lasts about fifty-three minutes before he has to exit the form; aftereffects shall bring huge drawbacks such as complete loss of the use of energy for a while, an extreme amount of pain everywhere in his body, and large temporary paralysis Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: TheDarkSide857 and Errorsaness (As seen in this thread) (Everyone was going all out at T-Series wiki in "Xibalba" and All were going all in their strongest form) [https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/TheDarkSide857%2C_Dark_Lord_of_the_Edgy_Normies TheDarkSide857 Dark Lord of the Edgy Normies] on this thread. [https://joke-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:100231 Ontejojav]' 'Onte's profile (This is so Super got to commit not feeling so good and this was in JBW, crisis on infinite wikis)' ' Inconclusive Matches: Errorsaness/Orror SANESS (Exaggerated)/The DOOT Slayer and PublicMinority87 (here. All were going all out and at most powerful form, Orror was at the T-Series wiki and had Alelv and Orrorpotence with PublicMinority, both were admins. T-Series wiki doesnt have a big community though.) (They both had a rap battle and they killed each other) Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tall People Category:Small People Category:Space Lizards Category:Stronk Category:Weak Category:Children Category:Adults Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Walking Paradoxes Category:Https://discord.gg/47gguqN Category:Boredom Users Category:Sadists Category:Optimists Category:Rappers Category:He's too powerful for categories Category:He's unbeatable by anyone Category:Infinite Speed Category:Infinite Strength Category:Infiinite Reality Warping Category:Memetic tier Category:Babies Category:Cry baby Category:Darkness Users